The Lizzie Bennet Diaries - You're Not Chinese Food
by HollyShadow88
Summary: My response to episode 97, "Special Delivery." Charlotte's reaction to William Darcy's sudden (and highly AWESOME) arrival on hers and Lizzie's birthday. Because feels this strong deserve to be expressed properly.


**This is how I deal with excessive feels - I write oneshots that made me feel better, even if they aren't totally correct to the story. Because you know what? I don't care. I do what I want. And what I want is Charlotte's point of view of what happened in yesterday's Lizzie Bennet Diaries episode. (P.S. I'm aware that the whole editing thing is scewed here from the Twitter conversation, but let's be honest - do you really think Charlotte would actually _wait _to see that vid when it was right there in the next room? Because I don't. To quote my friend Heather, she'd be on that like spandex on Spiderman)**

**I own nothing but my own imagination. Enjoy my feel release.**

You're Not Chinese Food

Charlotte meandered down the Bennets' front hall, a slight frown marring her eyebrows as she considered her friend's most recent claims. She really had expected better of Darcy – while she genuinely stood by her excuses for him, he was losing valuable time, and her justifications for him would only go so far in the end. It took a lot for Lizzie to admit what she just had, and if he did not act soon, Charlotte wasn't sure how the woman would respond. It became increasingly more obvious what Lizzie felt for him, but she was a defiant creature, unlikely to just up and take him back after the runaround he was giving her. Besides, she'd gone through an emotional time; she didn't deserve this constant does he/doesn't he foreplay.

She pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind for later reflection as the doorbell rang again, urgently calling her back to attention. It may be both their birthdays, but Lizzie needed a celebration more than she did and earned her undivided attention. When she arrived in the drizzle yesterday (okay, so it _may _have been a stronger rain than she originally let on…), her sole purpose was to cheer Lizzie up in whatever way possible. Even if it meant Charlotte may not be allowed to pester her to the full extent she wished.

Opening the door, Charlotte froze as the sight before her attempted to process in her mind. The tall, looming figure of William Darcy, CEO of Pemberley Digital, savior to the Bennet household, holder of her best friend's heart, looked down at her nervously from the front porch, his dark eyes anxious. He was dressed quite nicely, she couldn't help but notice, and her heart started beating furiously at the potential behind the man before her and what this visit meant. Before he could speak, she crossed her arms over her chest, giving him a sly smirk.

"Charlotte," he began, but she quickly interrupted.

"You're not Chinese food."

His brow furrowed deeply as he attempted to decipher her words, clearly wondering what odd social convention this was that he yet again did not understand. Letting out what she strongly suspected was a jerking sigh, he clutched his hands into fists at his side as he chose his next words. "No, I am not. Was I supposed to be?"

Chuckling, she pulled him inside, closing the door quietly behind her. "It was what was expected," she explained in a low voice, ushering him toward an unsuspecting Lizzie. "But you are much, _much _better."

As they passed the kitchen, Lydia stepped out in front of them, mouth gaping open comically as she spotted Charlotte's companion. Charlotte put a finger to her lips to silence the woman as she guided Darcy to the slightly ajar doorway. Without ceremony, she shoved him forward, whispering a quick, "I believe what you're looking for is in there," before returning to Lydia's side. The redhead hastily swallowed the bit of apple she had been eating before their appearance had stunned her into stillness and twisted to glance at Charlotte, eyes exceptionally wide.

"Was that…?"

"Yep."

"And is he…?"

"I hope so."

"Does that mean…?"

"We'll just have to wait and seen, now, won't we?" Charlotte finished with a grin, guiding Lydia back into the kitchen with many protestations. Giving the barrier that shielded so much potential a final glimpse, she whispered, "Good luck, Darcy. Don't blow this."

The two had been alone together for nearly two hours before any sign of life came from the room. The food came not long after Darcy did, and in her nervousness Charlotte consumed nearly all of it without even realizing. Unable to stand the tension, Lydia returned to her room, demanding an update the instant there was one to give. Once she was alone, Charlotte set up a vigil, eyes barely moving from the small slice of door she could see from her position. All of her focus was on the two seated on the opposite side, various scenarios of what could be occurring racing sporadically through her mind.

Finally, it opened. Without a backward glance, Darcy rushed past the kitchen, leaving through the front door with barely a sound. Charlotte's stomach clenched, but she warned herself not to jump to conclusions. With William Darcy, it was always difficult to tell. He masked his genuine emotions exceptionally well, and his actions could proclaim one possible situation while the truth was entirely different. Gradually, she pulled herself to her feet, tentatively going in search of her friend.

Lizzie met her at the doorway, her face flushed and eyes slightly dazed. Spotting Charlotte, a tiny smile formed at the edges of her lips, and Charlotte felt her hopes tentatively spark. "Plans have changed, Char," she said slowly, moving toward the bathroom. "I've…got somewhere to be."

Charlotte couldn't stop the beaming smile that was her instant response. "It wouldn't happen to involve a certain gentleman I escorted into your house not long ago, would it?"

Lizzie shook her head, mischief in her eyes as she glanced at Lydia, who appeared almost immediately after hearing the voices downstairs. "You'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" she quoted back at her before entering the bathroom and locking herself inside. Charlotte and Lydia rushed to it, pounding at the wood and demanding a further explanation.

"You're a troll, Elizabeth Bennet!" Charlotte called frantically, and they heard her cackling from inside. "A troll! Do you expect us to just wait until Thursday like your viewers?!" A thought suddenly occurred to her, leading her to grasp Lydia's arm in excitement. "The video," she breathed, and Lydia instantly understood. "We were filming."

They bolted to Lizzie's temporary bedroom, Charlotte feeling her thrill building. This promised to be the most promising editing job she ever held.


End file.
